


The Worst Creation of All

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Technology, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Computer Programming, Computer Viruses, Computers, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Epic Friendship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Humor, Hunk & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Inspired By Tumblr, Male-Female Friendship, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Technology, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-18 23:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14224626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: In trying to do computer-y stuff (for the war of course, not just for fun)... Pidge and Hunk end up accidentally creating a monster.Oneshot/drabble





	The Worst Creation of All

See, the whole point of changing the computer codes was to make sure it was hard for the bad guys to hack. And then of course for the good guys to be able to figure out their messages hidden as well. Pidge was in charge of all of this. So they and Hunk decided to do something rather specific for this. 

They added the 'owo' extension to all the Galra code they deciphered.

Which ended up looking like...

_pwince wotow is now a fugitive of the empiwe! empewow zawkon wants him dead ow awive. OwO if found feew fwee to kiww him on sight!! OwO_

"...we've created a monster," Hunk said finally after he saw this. 

"Maybe humans shouldn't play god after all," Pidge agreed. 

But the two of them both knew they wouldn't stop this either. It was too good.

 


End file.
